My Last Breath
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: It has been 3 years since joey and mai's wedding when mai falls sick with cancer. there is nothing for the doctors to do. songfic of My Last Breath. character death.


Hello. This is my newest one shot songfic My last breath. It's off of Evanescence's song  
  
'My Last Breath'.....yeah ok anyway it's also a mai/joey fic. Joey and Mai have gotten  
  
married and it is 3 years after their wedding that Mai falls ill with cancer. There is  
  
nothing the doctors can do to save her. Terribly sad no? Joey sits by her side while he  
  
watches her die. What more is there for him to do?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own yu-gi-oh or this song. Kazuki Takahashi owns yu-gi- oh and  
  
Evanescence owns the song.  
  
WARNING: character death. Sad yet true.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry sir there's nothing more we can do for her. We've done all we could.  
  
"No." Joey whispered holding back his tears.  
  
'Hold on to me love,  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
And I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?'  
  
Joey walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He could believe what  
  
the doctor just told him. 'No she can't. She just can't.'  
  
"Joey what did the doctor say?" Mai said looking at him. Joey looked  
  
over at her frail face. He tried to put on his best happy face but it came out sad.  
  
"He said............that you'll be just fine." He lied walking over and setting on  
  
the side of her bed. Mai gave him a weak sad smile. She knew she was dying and she  
  
knew he knew that she knew she was dying.  
  
"Joey I love you and Jay* very much." She told him through tears. "And  
  
I'm not afraid about what's going to happen to me. About where I'm going."  
  
'Holding My Last Breath  
  
Safe Inside Myself  
  
Are All My Thoughts of You  
  
Sweet Raptured Light  
  
It Ends Here Tonight'  
  
"Watcha talkin' 'bout Mai. You're going nowhere. You're staying right here."  
  
Joey said as if to convince her......and himself. He then took her in a hug and didn't let  
  
go. "You're staying here Mai.....you're staying here." She gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" He smiled back at her.  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
"On the boat to Duelist Kingdom. I use to think you were nothing but a  
  
second rate duelist." She then pulled him close. "But now you're my second rate duelist."  
  
'I'll Miss The Winter,  
  
A World of Fragile Things  
  
Look For Me in the White Forest  
  
Hiding in a Hollow Tree (come find me)  
  
I Know You Hear Me  
  
I Can Taste It in Your Tears'  
  
Mai turned her head towards the window. She smiled again "Look Joey......It's  
  
starting to snow!" Joey turned his head toward the window and sawing the snow falling  
  
and smiled. "I've always loved the snow." Mai was saying. "Soon the forest will be total  
  
white. And the tree where you carved our names in." Joey nodded as she went on. "I've  
  
always loved that place. Joey......that's where I'll be and I'll always be with you." Joey  
  
couldn't hold back any longer. He started to cry.  
  
'Holding My Last Breath  
  
Safe Inside Myself  
  
Are All My Thoughts of You  
  
Sweet Raptured Light  
  
It Ends Here Tonight'  
  
Mai kept on going through their memories of each other. With each memory Joey  
  
cried more.  
  
"Remember when we dueled............remember when I dueled Marik and  
  
you stepped in front of me so I won't be hit by Ra.........." Suddenly her breathing  
  
became faster.  
  
"M-Mai?" Joey looked down at her and knew. "Mai please don't...."  
  
'Closing Your Eyes to Disappear  
  
You Pray Your Dreams Will Leave You Here  
  
But Still You Wake and Know The Truth  
  
No One's There.'  
  
'Say Goodnight  
  
Don't Be Afraid  
  
Calling Me Calling Me As You Fade To Black'  
  
"Joey it's time." Mai said to him between gasps. "I love you."  
  
"Mai! No please Mai don't leave me. Please don't leave. I LOVE YOU! I-I c- can't live  
  
without you." She slowly put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Go on with your life." She whispered as she closed her eyes  
  
her hand slipping away.  
  
"Please Mai don't leave me. Mai....Mai.....Mai wake up." Then her hand fell. She  
  
breathed out one last time. And Joey heard it. He closed his eyes. 'No she's not gone.  
  
She can't be gone.' Joey started to pray. "Please God please don't take her from me......  
  
please take me instead....but please don't take here......please." Joey opened his eyes  
  
and looked at her still form and knew the truth. That she was gone.  
  
Joey opened the door to his house. Tristan jumped off the couch and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey man how is she?" Joey looked up at his friend. His face tear washed.  
  
"She's gone." His voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Man I'm sorry. I......I'm sorry man." Tristan said looking at his friend with sad  
  
eyes. He knew Mai met the world to him.  
  
"I-I have to tell Jay...........I have to call everyone and tell them.........I have  
  
to plan the funeral........I have to....." Joey looked over and saw the picture of him and  
  
Mai on their wedding day. He couldn't take it anymore and collapsed right there and  
  
started to cry. Tristan bent down by his friend and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Hey man its ok....everything will be ok. I'll call everyone and tomorrow we'll  
  
come over and think about what we should do. Ok?" Joey nodded his approval. Tristan  
  
smiled knowing Joey never took losing someone easily. "Try to get some rest and we'll  
  
be here in the morning." Tristan said getting up and leaving. He knew Joey needed to be  
  
alone right now.  
  
Joey looked over and picked up the picture of him and Mai. "Mai why'd  
  
ya hafta leave me? Why? I love you. Why did you leave me?" Suddenly Joey remember  
  
the words Mai had whispered to him not long ago. 'I'll always be with you.' Then he felt  
  
a presence. Like Mai was there with him. Like she was holding him.  
  
"Thank-you Mai." He whispered to her with a smile.  
  
'Holding My Last Breath  
  
Safe Inside Myself  
  
Are All My Thoughts of You  
  
Sweet Raptured Light  
  
It Ends Here Tonight'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awww man I cried through the whole time I was typing this. Well I hope you all liked  
  
this story. Well please review and tell me what you think. Later. 


End file.
